Cradle me close
by Silverlynxcat
Summary: "Aye, but it is no surprise he drinks, for it is in honour of Thor! Mischievous he may be, but his admiration and love for his brother is unmatched!" /Warnings etc. inside/


**Title:** _Cradle you close_**  
>Pairing:<strong> _Thor/Loki_**  
>Warnings:<strong> _Sexual content, pseudo-incest, fluff_**  
>Prompt:<strong>_ For some reason - Loki's sick, hurt, sleepy, drunk, etc - Thor has to carry Loki bridal style. Bonus points for tender sex following._**  
>Picture prompt: <strong>http(colon)/24(dot)media(dot)tumblr(dot)com/tumblr_lo4pieyAP11qe99pto1_500(dot)jpg

* * *

><p>"Hail Thor! Killer of giants, most fearless of men!"<p>

The cry was echoed jubilantly by the throng of drunken and boisterous revellers who crowded the Grand Hall of Odin's palace, goblets of various contents thrust into the air in toast; one of the numerous that had already taken place.

Thor's deep laugh rumbled through the room, simply adding to the crescendo of merriment. The music didn't falter and played endlessly, allowing the drunken warriors and nobles to tumble about the dance floor with their giggling wench of choice in tow.

Mead and ale flowed like water, rarely was there a war-worn fist without a flagon in hand, and multiple long tables were lined with a variety of Asgard's finest meat and fruits. The darkness of the late hour was chased from the room by the hundreds of lit torches which lined the walls in their steel brackets, providing many more hours of light until the sun rose once again to take the mantle.

It was the most significant of Asgard's many celebrations, for it was in honour of Thor; Asgard's future king, the first and foremost son, the God of Thunder and now conqueror of Muspelheim. All around him men and women alike laughed and danced and Thor was overjoyed to see such pleasure reflected in every face.

"'Tis by far one of the finest celebrations to ever grace these walls!" Fandral the Dashing announced, his chalice raised high with a swing of his hand as liquid splashed carelessly over the rim. "To our fierce leader!"

The other assembled warriors - made up of Volstagg, Hogun, and Sif - followed the toast with a wordless roar and a clash of goblets.

Thor clapped Fandral heartily on the shoulder, grinning broadly at his circle of close companions.

"It would have been a fruitless endeavour without my finest warriors, and most loyal of friends, by my side. The victory over the Fire Giants is indeed a momentous occasion; it brings honour and celebration to all the streets and homes of Asgard!"

Murmurs of appraisal and agreement followed Thor's words and Fandral patted Thor on the shoulder although his eyes were cast elsewhere, a smirk visible beneath his singed moustache.

"Aye, it must indeed be a momentous occasion if even Loki deems it necessary to partake in the festivities" Fandral chuckled, amusement heavy in his voice as he directed their eye with a gesture.

Intrigued, Thor and the other warriors turned to look at the corner of the hall to which Fandral pointed and a lone dark haired Prince sat. The strict poise and elegance Loki displayed daily was strangely absent as he slumped over the table, his head hovering inches above a folded arm while his other was stretched out, hand possessively gripping the handle of a large flagon sitting nearby. Even from where they stood the flush on his pale cheeks and rare, languid smile were clearly visible. It was much to their amusement that they acknowledged Loki were drunk, merrily so.

Sif laughed as she surveyed the indolent prince. "It is no secret that the trickster cannot hold his alcohol, it is a surprise he drinks. Is he not oft complaining it indulges the antics of fools?" she smirked.

Volstagg released a mirthful bellow as a large hand slapped his gut. "Aye, but it is no surprise he drinks, for it is honour of Thor! Mischievous he may be, but his admiration and love for his brother is unmatched!"

Thor was taken aback by the larger warrior's observation and he found himself looking back at his brother who he knew very rarely enjoyed the ruckus of their celebrations. But as yet another cry appraising Thor's valour rang through the hall, to the surprise of everyone - with the exception of Volstagg and Hogun – Loki raised his mead; his murmur lost in the yells, and drank deeply from the tankard.

The cause of Loki's drunken state was now evident if the prince had indeed, as Volstagg had implied, drank to every salute, and it seemed the drink was now beginning to wear on him. Thor smiled fondly as he turned to his companions.

"I beg your forgiveness friends, but I think it's time I bow out of the festivities for this evening" he said with a glance back to his brother. The other warriors grinned and nodded in understanding.

"Quite alright. But once you have put the prince to bed, perhaps you may join us once more?" Fandral suggested, even as he eyes wandered astray again after some passing buxom wenches.

"We shall see, Fandral" Thor grinned even as he moved away through the crowd towards his sibling, their farewells lost in the rabble that quickly enveloped him. He was quick to arrive at his brother's side and the sight that greeted him was a rare one which amused and endeared the blond greatly.

Loki's head was now cushioned completely on his arm, although his fingers were still curled tightly around his flagon. It took him a few moments to acknowledge Thor's presence and he looked up at him with glazed and half-lidded yet happy eyes that were, in Thor's mind, beautifully expressive in Loki's inebriated state.

"Thor!" The man greeted him with an enthusiastic sweep of his arm, his gesture implying his intention to raise his glass to him. But instead he fumbled and tipped the pitcher, spilling its contents over the table. The trickster's head fell back to his folded arms and he gazed at the spillage indifferently, but Thor could detect the small pout that faintly shaped his lips.

Thor chuckled softly and placed his hand on his brother's head, threading his broad fingers through the feather-soft strands of dark hair. He stroked gently, thumb massaging Loki's temple, and felt the other man shiver from his touch, eyes drooping further as he let out a quiet sound of content that Thor just managed to hear. "I think it is time for bed, dear brother" he smiled.

After draping his brother's fashionable fur cloak around his shoulders, he crouched down and hooked his arm behind Loki's knees and supported his back with the other. He lifted the slighter prince with ease and, as if it were a common occurrence, Loki curled into Thor's chest with a mere murmur, eyes closed completely now that he was safely cocooned in his brother's arms. Thor smiled warmly as he tucked Loki's head beneath his chin.

As the two brothers left the room only four were aware of their departure, and they watched them go with matching smiles.

Thor made his way to his chambers, the lax weight of his brother in his arms warm and comforting. By the time he reached the high arched doorway, engraved with depictions of his various battles, he was sure Loki was sound asleep and so went straight to the bed set in the center of the spacious room. He knelt onto the bed to lay Loki in the middle, his slender form easily dwarfed by the luxurious size of the bedstead. But as he gently released Loki into the lavish confines of the soft furs and pillows, he found himself unable to rise as surprisingly strong arms encircled his neck.

"Loki" Thor chided softly, "You're meant to be sleeping, you're drunk" he stated, unable to curb the amused affection in his voice. Loki merely growled a few unintelligible words beneath his breath and held on tighter. Eventually Thor sighed and lay down amongst the pelts and pulled Loki close, smiling into his brother's hair.

Loki curled almost instantly into Thor and tucked his face into the other's neck, his soft breaths hot and tickly against the Aesir's skin. After a stretch of silence in which Thor merely cradled the slighter man, he was sure that the other had once again drifted off, aided by weariness and alcohol, until he felt a particularly light and pleasant sensation against his neck.

Thor murmured his brother's name questioningly, barely disturbing the lethargic ambience. The reply was hushed and incomprehensible as Loki layered messy and unhurried kisses across Thor's throat, his tongue favouring the rough texture of Thor's stubbled jaw. Blue eyes looked down to meet with half-lidded green and lips were soon to followed as Thor cradled Loki's jaw with a large hand, bringing their mouths together in a languid kiss.

Their mouths moved together and Thor frequently caught Loki's lower lip between his teeth to suck and nip tenderly, drawing sounds of pleasure for the slender prince. Their tongues, while lacking their usual coordination, delved and lazily explored the other's mouth, curling and stroking with a slow hunger as muffled sounds were lost between them. Thor's hands then began to descend Loki's body, never breaking their kiss as he brought the slighter form closer to his own and slid his hands under the man's shirt.

He rolled them easily, Thor now in a more dominant position straddling his brother's narrow hips. Both of his large, calloused hands stroked sensuously up Loki's sides while also hiking up the rich fabric, his fingers freely exploring the dips and curves of Loki's finely sculptured chest.

Lust-darkened eyes watched Thor intently as his mouth descended to the flat stomach, kissing slowly and purposefully up Loki's chest as more and more skin was offered to Thor's appreciative gaze. Loki's mouth parted in a hitched gasp as chapped lips suddenly encircled a hardened nipple and sucked it slowly and torturously, the sensation made only more potent by the rough fingertips which pinched and rolled the other.

Loki's mouth moved constantly in a silent litany that Thor could not decipher and he smiled as his brother arched and whined, a low desperate sound from the back of his throat. The beautiful, fair body twisted and writhed under him and Thor relished the feel, the heat, of the soft skin rubbing against his own in the most lazily wanton manner.

Coaxing Loki's arms above his head, he eased the shirt up and stripped it from the raven's body. As the fabric finally came away and was discarded carelessly to the floor, he layered Loki's long arms in leisurely kisses as the skin was exposed, Loki sighing and arching to his brother's ministrations.

Thor then moved down again, body moving fluidly as he teasingly rubbed his hands down Loki's legs over the thicker material of his trousers. He quickly removed his shoes and then Loki's, bringing the sorcerer's bare foot up to place a kiss on the elegant curve of his in-step which drew a surprised mewl from the drunken prince.

Still holding Loki's ankle Thor scooted back up the bed, forcing the nimble limb to bend as he pressed Loki's knee against his chest. He used his free hand to caress Loki's inner thigh, dropping lower and lower until his fingertips were skating over the prominent bulge in Loki's pants.

"A-ah, ah, _Thor_" Loki gasped, eyes fluttering as the elder's fingers massaged his erection more forcefully through the fabric, forcing Loki to grip the furs tightly to anchor himself. Finally releasing his sibling, Thor hooked his fingers under the waistband of Loki's trousers and began to slowly pull them down; placing his lips onto a sharp hipbone as he again kissed his way down Loki's body as more pale flesh was exposed. He was surprised and aroused to find that Loki wore no underwear beneath, leaving his erection standing hard and weeping beneath Thor's hungry gaze.

He knelt over his now completely nude lover who was trembling and panting heavily beneath him, Loki's eyes dark with arousal as he gazed back up at his fully clothed brother.

"Thor" Loki breathed, a soft whine in his voice as he extended his hand to the thunderer. Thor gripped the slim wrist and leant forward to press a loving kiss to the trickster's palm. H then released it and removed his clothing quickly, making sure not to jostle the bed and disturb the lazing prince who watched him with undisguised lust. Once all clothing and armour had been removed he covered Loki's body with his own, easily slipping between Loki's willingly spread thighs.

The fingers inserted into Loki mouth were treated to a slow lavishing from his slick, silver tongue; each suck and muffled groan sending jolts of arousal straight to Thor's already engorged cock.

"Gods, Loki" Thor growled softly, quickly removing his fingers from the devilish mouth before he came too soon. Loki smiled with a tinge of smugness as he spread his legs welcomingly for his brother, an invitation Thor took immediate advantage of as he pressed a finger into the presented orifice.

Loki released a long, drawn out moan as Thor slowly and thoroughly stretched him, remaining constantly diligent and tender despite his own growing need to take and ravish his brother. He was panting by the time he withdrew his fingers and Loki was wondrously aroused and dishevelled, skin sleek with sweat and hair delightfully mussed.

Thor positioned himself over his lover, Loki's arms encircling his neck as he pressed the head of his cock to Loki's waiting entrance. He could not resist once more catching Loki's abused red lips in yet another kiss as his hips canted forward and he began to slide into the wondrous tight heat of Loki's body.

The younger prince gasped and arched, allowing Thor to plunder his mouth as he fully seated himself. He stilled with a grunt as Loki took him all, taking a moment to adjust and try to regain control of his staggered breathing. He glanced at his lover to see Loki's eyes shut tight and lips parted, arms still wrapped firmly around his shoulders.

The blond waited until he felt Loki's muscles clamp around him and took that as his signal to move. He began to rock his hips at a still unhurried pace, wishing to drag out the tender love making as long as he possibly could.

He felt the slighter body rock beneath him with every slow, deep thrust, Loki squirming as he moaned freely, so wonderfully unguarded with the comfort of alcohol dulling his senses.

"You are beautiful, Loki" Thor whispered huskily into the younger's ear, receiving a tiny pleased smile in reply before Loki tucked his face into Thor's neck; his sighs becoming soft, breathless gasps as Thor continued his torturously measured pace.

The room was suddenly stifling and Thor's hips jerked only a little faster as he felt the hot tension in his loins, coaxing him to thrust more deeply and desperately into Loki's body. He drank up the sweet, frantic words moaned into his ear, quiet murmurs of love and desire; Loki's tongue so wonderfully loose and affectionate when all his barriers were dropped completely.

"Th-Thor, _ahh_, s-so close, Thor, I-I love you, Thor, _Thorr-ahhh_"

He bit back a moan as he felt Loki seize up around him, coming hard with a cry that coaxed Thor to thrust a few more times to reach his own climax. He stiffened and groaned, coming into the trembling body beneath him as his own body was overtaken with jolts of pleasure that blurred his vision.

He collapsed to the mattress beside Loki, so not to crush him, and drew the blankets across them both, not hesitating to pull Loki's worn body against his own. It took several minutes before their breathing regulated enough for them to speak, and Thor could tell by Loki's weary yet inquisitive stare that he had a question on his tongue.

"Why are you not returning to the celebration, Thor? You are the guest of honour" the younger prince murmured at last, voice barely above a whisper. Thor smiled and cupped Loki's angular jaw, thumb stroking the pale cheek as he leant forward for a languid kiss.

"I am quite happy here, brother. Asgard has had many celebrations, and there will be many more" Thor replied.

Loki smiled tiredly; obviously pleased with the answer as he laid his head back onto Thor's shoulder. This time Loki did fall asleep, Thor shortly after him, both contently entwined.


End file.
